User interfaces are often used for the purpose of receiving a command from a user, and thereafter implementing the command, e.g., enabling execution of actions specified by the command. For example, graphical user interfaces, such as, for example, graphical user interfaces provided in conjunction with a website provided over the internet (or any graphical user interface provided locally or over a network) may include a text entry field with which a user of the graphical interface may enter a request or other command. Consequently, a provider of the website in question may receive the command, and may provide an output indicating completion thereof, using the graphical user interface. For example, the website in question may include an e-commerce or other transaction-based website, so that the command may include a request for a purchase or other transaction designed by the user, while the output associated with completion of the command may include confirmation of the transaction.
In other examples, enterprise software may include a user interface which is designed to allow a user to implement a command associated with executing functionality of the enterprise software. For example, such enterprise software may include, e.g., enterprise resource planning (ERP) software, supply chain management (SCM) software, customer relationship management (CRM) software, or other software associated with facilitating efficient execution of business processes. In these and other examples, then, associated user interfaces may be provided which enable users thereof to execute or otherwise implement the various associated business processes.
More generally, user interfaces associated with software may be used to implement, or enable implementation of, virtually any desired type of command. For example, as referenced above, such commands may be associated with implementation of associated software functionality, or, in other examples, may be associated with a physical effect or action. In examples of the latter, for example, a user interface may be associated with performing a physical action, such as transporting goods, opening a door or other entry way, taking a measurement, or virtually any other available action that may be associated with the received command.
Often, it may occur that a given user interface is associated with a large number of commands, and/or may require particular syntax and semantics when receiving the command, in order to be able to recognize the command and implement any associated actions. At the same time, it may occur that users of the user interface may have difficulty remembering available commands and associated syntax, semantics, or other necessary characteristics. Similarly, other difficulties may contribute to a reduced ability of users to benefit from available commands associated with the user interface. For example, users may erroneously enter only a portion of a desired command, or may otherwise fail to provide complete and accurate versions of commands associated with desired actions. As a result, associated user interfaces may fail to provide a desired level of accurate, consistent, complete, and convenient implementation of one or more associated commands.